


Only Lovers Left Alive

by Shmaklya



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaklya/pseuds/Shmaklya
Summary: David and Matteo watch "Only Lovers Left Alive". Pining and yearning and tenderness, because gay. I might continue if there is feedback.





	Only Lovers Left Alive

David couldn’t get comfortable. For some reason, his body felt hot as if he got sunburnt or overheated during a workout. He was so painfully aware of it, the way he always was when Matteo was near, only now they were even closer to each other, and his skin seemed tight. There was not enough space in his ribcage, like he couldn’t breathe properly, like his heart was too big for his chest. It made him pay attention to every little detail of how he was holding himself. He knew he didn’t look awkward, quite the opposite, he made sure he exuded confidence - relaxed pose, careless facial expression - only on the inside he was melting, melting, melting and he couldn’t get a hold of himself. Matteo it seemed didn’t have a slightest idea of what was going on in David’s mind. He was searching for the movie on the Internet. He scratched his nose mindlessly, messed with his hair, all the time looking at the screen. They were going to watch “Only Lovers Left Alive” together for the first time. Which, David guessed, was a good choice, if only it wasn’t so painfully suggestive. Was it turning into a date? Only five minutes ago, they were sitting in the kitchen talking about everything and nothing, when a pause occured — a comfortable one, a kind of silence that emerges from intimacy rather than awkwardness. It was Matteo who broke it. “Do you want,” - did his eyes drop to David’s lips for a millisecond? Matteo bit his lower lip, “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” “Yeah. Yeah, sure”. That’s how they got to Matteo’s room. To Matteo’s bed. It smelled like fresh sheets that were dried under the sun, the coziest smell there is, and also a little bit like Matteo — some kind of fresh shower gel mixed with weed, a smell that David could have recognized anywhere and that made him want to bury his nose in Matteo’s neck.

David sat, leaning onto the wall, while Matteo was googling, lying across the bed with his back to David. David couldn’t see his eyes, he was looking on the side of Matteo’s haircut, just behind his ear, the spot where he could see a bit of skin under short blonde hairs. The urge to touch it, to pass his hand gently over it was so strong it almost scared David. What kind of a weirdo wants to touch their crush behind their ear? David. David does. “Ok. Found it”, - Matteo scooched awkwardly and sat next to David. “Let’s see what is so special about your Jarmusch”, - he said with his lopsided grin and put the movie on. His shoulder was touching David’s. David had to wonder how long he can survive without exhaling properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how David feels around Matteo. Is he dying on the inside the same way Matteo is? This fic might be an exploration of David's POV.


End file.
